lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1 Arriving the Wheat Field
Arriving the Wheat Field is the first act from the story mode of Love Nikki and is used as a tutorial. This is the only chapter not to have a target suit. Plot Queen Nanari introduced Nikki and Momo to the land, even briefly duelling with Nikki to explain to her the mechanics of style matches. She leaves and Nikki and Momo end up in a small city under the name of Wheat Field. Shortly after they meet a girl named Aron, and have a styling contest based on sport clothes with her. Nikki wins and meets Bobo, who was impressed by Nikki's styling skill and explains that they are on the border of Lilith Kingdom and the Apple Federation. She then offers to show Nikki and Momo around town, and their adventure begins... Stages V1: 1-1 Sport Girl Aron (1) * Possible Drop: War Spirit, Journalist-Blue (Maiden), Cutie (Princess) * Style: Lively, Cute * Key Words: light and lively sports clothes * Style Notes: Simple, Cute, Cool, Pure, Lively While wandering around, Nikki and Momo attempt to figure out what is going on when a girl by the name of Aron approaches. She asks that they compete since she was planning to go on a jog anyway. Nikki accepts after trying to learn a little more about their location. After beating Aron, Nikki is approached by a girl named Bobo, who has fallen in love with Nikki's style and decides to help Nikki upon learning she is new to the area. She mentions being from the Lilith Kingdom and introduces her to Wheat Field, a little town that borders Lilith Kingdom and the Apple Federation. V1: 1-2 Shining Daily Clothes * Possible Drop: Tailor Class-Khaki, Hollow Flower (Maiden), Housemaid (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: simple loungewear style * Style Notes: Simple, Cute, Elegance, Pure, Warm Nikki attempts to explain to Bobo that she and Momo are from another world, but Bobo expresses disbelief and starts to tell them about the Apple Federation. They remark that it's like the big cities from their world and Momo suggests Nikki and Bobo compete. V1: 1-3 Lunar from Cloud Empire * Possible Drop: Homely Slippers-White, White High Heels (Maiden), Maple Ninja Lady, Doctor Shoes (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Elegance * Key Words: flowing and traditional eastern style * Style Notes: Cool, Elegance, Pure, Mature, Gorgeous, Chinese Classical After she spots an upset girl nearby, Bobo runs off in an attempt to comfort her, but with annoyance, she trudges back to reveal she wouldn't say anything to her. Sadly the girl overhears them and expresses doubt that they could help anyway, so Momo convinces Nikki to beat the mysterious girl in order to learn about what is upsetting her. Impressed with Nikki's skills, the girl introduces herself as Lunar, a designer from the Cloud Empire. She explains that she came to Wheat Field to purchase the fabrics she needed when a girl stole her new design. Feeling bad, Nikki offers to help and get the design back. V1: 1-4 Office Lady Vivi (1) * Possible Drop: Television, Warm Autumn-Yellow (Maiden), Whole City (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: Chic, polished professional style * Style Notes: Elegance, Simple, Sexy, Mature, Warm Momo is quick to launch an attack on a nearby girl, believing she is the thief. Upset, the girl fights him off while calling for help, and Nikki calls him off. Annoyed, Vivi introduces herself and explains that she is a "graduated job hunter" that was on the way to her interview. Nikki apologizes, and Vivi decides they can hold a quick fashion contest to help inspire her for the perfect interview outfit. V1: 1-5 Toto, Girl in Love (1) * Possible Drop: Autumn Sweet-Green, Ordinary Jumpsuit (Maiden), Housemaid (Princess) * Style: Lively, Cute * Key Words: Cute romantic date outfit * Style Notes: Cool, Lively, Gorgeous, Cute, Sexy The group approaches a nearby girl to ask if she spotted anyone suspicious and the Roadside Beauty recalls seeing a "sassy woman" hurriedly go by holding paper. Lunar believes this is Mela, the thief, and asks where she went. The girl agrees to tell them but admits that she is busy trying to determine what to wear for her upcoming date with an Aries photographer. She asks to have a competition to get ideas. After their competition, the girl compliments Nikki and thanks her for the help before introducing herself as Toto. She hopes to compete again someday but before she leaves, Nikki asks about Mela. Toto thinks it over before recalling that she headed towards the school and takes her leave. V1: 1-6 Bookish Girl Timi (1) * Possible Drop: Coquette-White, Polite Assistant (Maiden), Ghost Flower (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: innocent school girl look * Style Notes: Pure, Cute, Cool, Elegance, Simple Spotting a school girl up ahead the group approach to ask if she's seen Mela anywhere. The girl introduces herself as Timi but gets distracted when she realizes they must be designers. She asks if they could compete out of her desire to get someone to like her, and with no other choice, they agree. Timi thanks Nikki for her help and she recalls the "sassy girl" in question since it's a unique style only worn by her. She mentions that Mela often hangs out at the nearby bar and suggests they check there. V1: 1-7 Lead Singer: Kaja (1) * Possible Drop: Wisteria-Blue, Blooming Flower (Maiden), Verdant Willow (Princess) * Style: Simple, Elegance * Key Words: Casual and boyish style * Style Notes: Simple, Pure, Cool, Elegance, Mature, Unisex Bobo is quickly taken by the leader of a band the group happens to spot, a cool girl that they decide to question in regards to Mela. Said girl happens to overhear them and approaches, introducing herself as Kaja. Nikki brings up Mela and Kaja recalls seeing her during the evening and suggests they wait a little while. In the meantime, they decide to compete. V1: 1-8 Lunar's Trial * Possible Drop: Cotton Top-Tan, Trimmed T-shirt (Maiden), Wasteland Jewel (Princess) * Style: Elegance, Mature * Key Words: Mela's sassy nightclub style * Style Notes: Sexy, Mature, Cool, Elegance, Gorgeous Genuinely touched by the group's efforts, Lunar thanks everyone for their help. However, Nikki is concerned over being able to actually beat Mela, so after she gets the other two to stop bickering, Lunar offers to compete against Nikki in a practice round. Lunar expresses confidence in Nikki afterwards and gifts her with a pair of shoes that she considers her prized possession. V1: 1-9 Legendary Iron Rose * Possible Drop: Sports Wear-Green, Sacred Doctor-Skirt (Maiden), Little Red Riding Hood (Princess) * Style: Lively, Mature * Key Words: Sassy style * Style Notes: Sexy, Gorgeous, Cool, Lively, Mature Finally tracking down Mela, the group confronts her but she feels no remorse, instead bringing up that she was curious as to who was looking for her. She refuses to let them take the drawing back though, and tells off Nikki when she asks to have it back if she beats her. The group show Nikki support and manage to annoy Mela until she finally agrees. After beating her, Mela returns the designs and explains that she took them because she didn't bring her own. However she warns the group that making enemies with the Iron Rose Organization is a mistake and storms off. Seeing her concern, Bobo explains to Nikki who this group is. With that Nikki suggests they head to Lilith Kingdom since Queen Nanari summoned her there. ru:Глава 1: Очутившись на Пшеничном поле Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 1 Arriving the Wheat Field Category:Volume 1